


Forbidden Thoughts (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape放不下二十多年前发生的那一幕，但最让他愤怒的是，Lupin竟然好像对此完全确信无疑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Thoughts (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forbidden Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54029) by Juxian Tang. 



 

**葬忆**

 

 

Title: Forbidden Thoughts

Author: Juxian Tang

E-mail: [juxiantang@hotmail.com](mailto:juxiantang@hotmail.com)

Site: [http://juxian.slashcity.net](http://juxian.slashcity.net/)

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Snape/Lupin, Snape/MPPW

Disclaimer: These characters and places belong to JK Rowling. I am making no profit.

 

Summary:

Snape cannot let go of something that happened over twenty years ago. And what infuriates him most of all is that Lupin seems to be completely unsuspecting about it.

 

Challenge # 140

Lupin accuses Snape of holding a grudge for a "silly schoolboy prank" once too often. Snape decides to show Lupin just how awful the Marauders really were.

 

Warning:

contains a rape scene

 

Author's notes:

My deepest appreciation and a million thanks to Beth H ([http://bethbethbeth.livejournal.com](http://bethbethbeth.livejournal.com/)) - an astounding beta who caught all my mistakes (and there were lots of them, I can tell you :-)) and helped me to make this story much, much better!

 

 

原文地址：

<http://juxian.slashcity.net/thoughts.html>

 

 

授权（节选）：

 

Thank you once again :) I don't remember if Forbidden Thoughts was translated but if you feel like, please go ahead :) i'll be happy! :)

 

Juxian

 

 

摘要：

Snape放不下二十多年前发生的那一幕，但最让他愤怒的是，Lupin竟然好像对此完全确信无疑。

 

Challenge#140：

Snape耿耿于怀，不依不饶地怨恨当年那个“愚蠢的恶作剧”，遭到Lupin不满，于是Snape决定让Lupin好好看看Marauders究竟能坏到什么地步。

 

警告：

轮暴，群殴

 

 

某鱼注：

 

1，SB、JP爱好者必须慎入！

2，没有避免粗俗（叹气）

 

 

 

=== Forbidden Thoughts 葬忆===

 

 

 

_献给Murbella_

 

Nobody ever forgets where he buried a hatchet. - Kin Hubbard

 

 

***1975***

 

 

他迟了一步才想到，早在那阵凉意轻轻拂过脸颊时，自己就应该提高警惕。烛光如豆，摇摆不定，几近熄灭的瞬间忽又热情燃烧起来。他根本没留意，只不过抬手揉了揉眼睛，好像要挥去晃动的阴影，能够继续安安静静阅读。书本引人入胜，是唯一他喜欢的圣诞礼物——因为自己特别告诉母亲想要什么，温柔坚强的女人很显然背着丈夫，给儿子找到了这本书。

 

Severus把垂落脸旁，有些打缕的头发撩到耳际，随便用毯子抹抹手，轻轻翻页。又一章结束了，草草浏览后面的内容，他犹豫着是现在继续，还是歇会儿再说。接下来那章很长，主要讲亚述人的魔药，复杂艰涩，所以他觉得，自己可以用不着急在一时，先去浴室洗个澡该是不错的主意。

 

今晚，没人会抱怨他彻夜点灯，把他赶到公共休息室（common room），其实那儿也好不了多少，因为级长不喜欢他三更半夜待在外面看书。现在寝室空空荡荡，寂静无声，每张床的帘帐都敞开着。

 

Severus喜欢这样。实际上，圣诞节假期是一年中他最喜欢的日子，通常都会留在Hogwarts度过。他很愿意暑假也窝在这儿，但那根本不可能。没准儿有一天，他能够想去哪里就去哪里吧。

 

用手理了理头发，他叹口气，真是必须要洗了，不能再找借口。那好吧，他在心里嘀咕，乖乖去，回来后再往下多看一些。

 

和自己达成协议似的，Severus小心翼翼合上书本，起床，抓过毛巾，还有一瓶深绿色松木香味的洗发水。

 

 

周围很安静，除了他，只有一个二年级，一个三年级的Slytherin——两个孩子早就睡着了。确切地说，这个圣诞节留在Hogwarts的学生，所有学院加起来也不会超过一打。

 

Severus缩缩脖子，如果那边的四个人不是他恨到咬牙切齿的混蛋Gryffindor，他肯定会高兴得多。他们留下做什么？装得好像无家可归似的。

 

他猜或许是对Black的某种惩罚，非正规的，因为一个月前，同样没有任何正当理由让Severus去尖叫屋（Shrieking Shack）。其他人不过是出于团结才陪在一起。Severus简直受够了用餐时在礼堂，必须要看到这几张怨毒嘲讽的面孔。

 

哼了一声，他想起导致和Gryffindor最新一轮冲突的原因。他明白，无论做什么，都比不上Black的杰作——毕竟，他没有狼人兄弟能好好招待他们——但Severus相信自己的反击也不是软弱无力。

 

他记得两周前，Potter，Black还有Pettigrew下楼吃早餐时，满手满脸都是流动不已赏心悦目的蓝色斑点。当然，Severus的室友提前告诉了大家需要注意什么。“来看看道貌岸然的Gryffindor私底下有多喜欢手淫。”

 

小菜一碟，不过是加几滴魔药到他们的坩埚，让烟气渗透皮肤就行；混合物只对短期骤增到高水平的睾丸激素敏感。真遗憾狼人前一天晚上明显选择让自己的手老老实实——话又说回来，四个里面三个中招已经很鼓舞了。

 

Severus恐怕永远忘不了Potter那种完全疯狂的表情，当他的泥巴种小心肝Evans看见他，笑得捂着肚子倒在桌台上，差点被热可可呛到。锦上添花的是，就连Pomfrey都对“游手好闲”没有丝毫同情，宣布他们不可以上课时请病假。

 

非常好，在尖叫屋被吓得抖如筛糠之后，惩罚Gryffindor的请求又遭到Dumbledore公然拒绝，这报复几乎让Severus生出了些许平衡感，舒服多了。

 

 

他穿过公共休息室，四下里只有炉火轻微的哔哔剥剥，温暖惬意，桔红色的亮彩柔柔映照着那些银绿相间的装饰品，它们被挂在屋子正中巨大杉树的枝头。Severus不由停下脚步，凝视眼前淡淡的光晕，家里从未有过圣诞树——所以偶尔，趁没人留意，他就会忍不住站在那里，目不转睛盯着这份节日的翠郁。

 

与此同时，他感到有些东西掠过，说不清道不明，可确实有什么不对劲，好像被人从后面泼了一身凉水，寒意顺着脊背扩散。鉴于房间里如此安静，而且只有三个人，两个还是孩子，他摇摇头，没打算追究。Severus很享受自己的孤独——会一直享受下去。

 

抛开疑惑，他走向浴室，明亮的灯光和朴素纯白的瓷砖驱散了最后一点担心。Merlin，可真冷，Severus念个咒语拧开龙头，管道有些老化，搞得水流忽凉忽热。

 

不管怎样，稳定的水声带来安抚的力量，Severus迅速脱下衣服，蜷着身子，因为刺骨的地板而跺脚。抓起洗发水朝喷头走去的瞬间，有东西重重砸在他后脑，眼前只见白到眩目的瓷砖以不可思议的速度向上飞升扑面而来——然后一切陷入了黑暗。

 

 

***

 

 

鼻梁上强烈跳动着钝感的剧痛逼他悠悠转醒，他不能呼吸，好像鼻子彻底堵塞，火辣辣地肿大了好几倍。Severus莫名惊慌起来，试图摸摸它——失败了，他动弹不得，手腕被牢牢绑着。终于恢复视线，他看到钳制住自己的那三张Gryffindor脸孔。

 

Severus仰面朝天，胳膊分别被Black和Pettigrew压在地上，Potter则把他的腿当成了Quidditch比赛用的扫帚，任凭他怎么挣扎，都甩不掉三个强壮的少年。

 

 

“你这黏糊糊的脏货，”Black冷笑，“终于落在我们手里了。”

 

口中一阵奇怪的麻木，继而Severus感到嘴里充满了咸腥温热的液体——他小心移动舌头，发现两颗门牙折断了，一颗完全失踪，另一颗只剩半截——肯定是摔在地上时磕坏的。怒视敌人，Severus吞咽着，以便能够讲话。

 

“如果你想看看脏货长什么样子，Black，去照镜子吧。你母亲不就是因为有这么个Gryffindor儿子才羞愧致死么？”

 

Black的膝盖狠狠落下，拼命碾压他的指关节，Severus禁不住哭喊出声，却在下一秒用尽力气将呻吟扼死在喉咙里。他不是傻瓜，更明白自己有麻烦了——大事不妙——但他决不会让那帮人看到自己一丁点儿的痛苦或者恐惧。

 

他不明白他们怎么能进入Slytherin的寝室而不被发现，他们究竟藏在哪里——现在这些都无关紧要，重点是他正独自面对三个——不，四个，他瞥见狼人靠着墙，虽然没有碰他，却依旧在这里。他们还穿着衣服——袍子已被浸透，头发也在滴水——可自己却未着寸缕。

 

这劣势让Severus备受打击，他更努力地想要挣脱，在湿滑的地板上来回扭曲。原本温暖的水流此刻滑过身体，竟变成了毛骨悚然。

 

“放开我，”他咕哝，“放开我，你们这群Gryffindor垃圾。”

 

“我们可不这么想。”Potter开口。眼镜蒙上了一层薄雾，于是他在肩头蹭蹭玻璃片。这家伙带着时不时展露出来的那股傲慢和优越感，与之形成鲜明对比的是脑子里正盘算着一些尤为龌龊的计划。“你觉得自己能那么容易在我们身上找乐子么，鼻涕精？”

 

混蛋，Severus心想，你从来没有为试图杀掉我而付出任何代价。可另一个声音惊然骤起，简直太有趣了，他忍不住，必须说出来，即使明知这样会让自己的处境更糟。

 

“你想做什么？给我手淫？”

 

Black一拳砸在他脸上，正中目标，鼻子里绝对有东西碎裂了，Severus再度吼叫着，竭力挣扎，希望能脱离束缚。

 

“怪胎！”Black咆哮，“你他妈的满嘴喷粪，恶心拉黏的怪胎！”

 

“恶心拉黏这个词相当贴切。”Potter懒洋洋地发表意见——Black也似乎改变主意了，两人相互使个眼色。

 

“没错，Prongs。嘿，Moony，那东西呢？拿过来。”

 

狼人沉默不语，慢吞吞挪过来，就好像水汽朦胧中毫无真实感的幻影，递给Black一瓶洗发液。

 

“‘油性发质适用’，”Black故意大声读出说明，朝Potter挤挤眼睛，引来Pettigrew尖细的傻笑。“真是你需要的，鼻涕精。你怎么还不用啊？”

 

“他用了，Padfoot，就是不起作用而已。”Pettigrew用他的娘娘腔接过话茬。

 

不知为什么，看他们摆弄自己的洗发水，拿它开自己的玩笑，比已经发生的任何一件事情都更强烈地挑起了Severus的怒火。他疯了一样翻腾，想要从桎梏中解脱。

 

“别碰不属于你的东西，”他嘶嘶示威，厉声喝道。“那是我的。”

 

“当然，是你的。”Black大笑，在他手臂上换了个更舒服的坐姿。“而且你还能尽情享用。Moony，按着他，脑袋，我不想……”

 

冰凉的手贴上鬓角，阻止他乱动，Severus痉挛一下——狼人和自己肌肤相亲，这想法让他彻底狂乱了。但来不及表示厌恶，因为Black已经拧开瓶盖，将整瓶洗发水倒在他脸上。

 

 

粘稠的绿色液体横流，轻易填满了口腔——由于无法通过鼻子呼吸，他一直张着嘴。眼睛模糊了，继而是强烈的灼痛——难以置信却极度残忍的折磨——Severus无助翻腾，可得不到丝毫缓和。他被迫吞咽，几乎窒息，更多洗发水接踵而至，堵塞他的嘴，抑制不住地涌进喉咙，那流动的感觉滑腻腻中带着苦涩，他恶心得快要吐了。

 

Severus盲目挣扎中让手臂甩脱了Pettigrew的五指，他摸索着抓住Black的脚踝——什么都看不见——猛地一拉，然后听到短促的惊叫，Black重重摔在地上，差点屁股开花。

 

大概是太吃惊了，Potter竟然放开了他，Severus终于得到片刻自由。他手脚并用跪趴起来，寻思自己应当用最快速度找到魔杖才行。但辛辣粘稠的液体阻塞了气管，他只得拼命咳嗽，打喷嚏，好像要把肺也呕出来。剧烈的痉挛迫使他无法再四肢着地，勉强用手肘撑住身子，Severus像被困在陷阱中的动物般蜷伏，湿漉漉的头发贴在脸侧。

 

没过多久，一只靴子狠狠踢上肋骨，Severus呛了口气，脸上又挨了第二击，他倒下了，甚至看不到动手的究竟是谁，肯定不止一人。

 

当殴打最终停止，他艰难地喘息，不断吐着洗发水的泡沫。嘴里苦涩得令人畏惧——被踢在胃上的时候他终于还是吐了。一般来讲Severus懂得怎样保护脆弱部位，和父亲生活的那几年教会了他——但此时除了维持呼吸，别无他念。

 

躺在湿滑的地板上，他急切地将脸凑到凹陷处浅浅的水坑边，试图尽量擦洗一下眼睛。他明白自己狼狈不堪，尖锐强烈的耻辱令他只想蜷起身子马上死掉。视线模糊混沌，但无论如何，还是能辨别东西了。

 

Black站在他面前，气喘吁吁，Potter和Pettigrew很可能在他后面——Severus看不到他们——Lupin远远靠着墙坐在地上，水雾氤氲，完全遮掩了他的表情。

 

“快来看看啊，”Black拉着长音，“鼻涕精成功超越了自我，大概这世界上没什么能比他更恶心了。”

 

刺耳的傻笑，Severus觉得应该是Pettigrew。他考虑再反抗一次——只要能随便拿到谁的魔杖。但他看不见他们的魔杖，他们空着手来对付他。很聪明——这样即使Priori Incantatem也查不出任何证据，保证万无一失。

 

其实Severus也明白自己没有胜算。他全身伤痕累累，眼睛灼烧，喉咙像着了火。

 

“你们觉得，如果他变得更脏些，会不会有人留意？”Black声音中流露出的轻蔑和不怀好意让Severus感到恐惧的刺痛。他*竟然*怕了——他乞求自己能够否定，但这是事实。就算曾经那么多次，他们让他落单，把他堵在空荡荡的走廊或者教室里，他也没有这样不安过。

 

Black解开拉链，Severus抖了一下，本能地拒绝思考这该死的杂种要干什么。

 

“Padfoot，规矩点儿，”Potter戏谑的表情中带着轻微的反感。“那么，如果不能操它或者捅漏它，你难道能尿在它身上？”（it）

 

Pettigrew笑得让人发毛，Black不停按揉自己胯间的凸起，脸上甚至混杂着一丝渴望，好像他需要点儿时间来理解Potter的话。

 

然后——什么东西不一样了，冰凉的手指顺着他脊柱滑下，Severus在地上费力地扭动挣扎，尽量转过去看Potter，直觉告诉他Black和Potter在商量什么重大的事情——而那和他有关。

 

他挺身想要站起来，却没有任何机会，Potter一脚踩在他身上，靴子狠狠将他压回地板，再次用懒散轻佻的语气开口。

 

“不过，假如你愿意，那为什么不呢，Padfoot？这贱货说咱们是猥琐的淫棍。他其实想要得发疯了吧。”

 

“保证是他一辈子忘不了的教训，对不对，Prongs？这会教他对那些在上面的人表示尊重。”

 

“嘿，伙计们，说什么呐？”Pettigrew问道。

 

 

Severus想逃走；不好的预感席卷而来，他根本没打算赢，只希望摆脱这里。然而他明白自己走投无路——没人会帮他，寝室都是空的。不过他依旧用手撑住地板，伺机而动。

 

Potter看出他的意图，脚下用力，Severus在膝头撞击瓷砖时吃不住痛，低低呻吟一声。细细的血流自洁白的碎片处缓缓荡漾开去，洇开一片淡红。

 

他再也没有机会了——Black和Pettigrew压上来，现在他脸朝下，双手反翦。

 

“很好。”Potter点头，那种冷酷和狂野让他看起来变成了另外一个人——Severus发自内心感到恐惧，他辗转蠕动，并非挣脱，而是至少要看到Potter。为此他不得不将脖子扭曲到奇怪的角度，但他必须如此。

 

Potter的眼镜上反射着地上的水光，突然他在Severus身后蹲下来，贴近，赤裸肌肤上的触感令他颤栗。Potter的膝盖压在他腿上，插进他腿间，分开他的双腿，事情有些离谱了。他看到Potter拣起洗发水，瓶底还剩一些。

 

“让我们看看这东西有什么好处。”Potter说着，将余下的液体尽数倒在手上。

 

于是——Severus口干舌燥起来——透过袍子的下摆，他瞥见了Potter的阴茎，完全勃起，而Potter则握住自己，仔细涂抹上一层厚厚的绿色粘稠——接着他的手来到Severus身上，用一种病态到作呕的亲密动作掰开他的臀缝，强迫他在最淫荡的姿势中展露无遗。

 

对事实的领悟几乎让他晕厥。但这不可能，Potter不会想干这种事，就是玩笑，威胁，和当初他说要扒掉他的内裤一样——只是威胁而已，没有成功，因为Lupin说有老师走过来了。Potter不会——但事情远远没有结束，Potter的手由于长期Quidditch训练，粗砾而遍布老茧，死死钳住他——然后有个湿乎乎却尖挺的东西急不可待，戳着Severus的肛门。

 

不。不————，他狂叫，听到自己拖出长长的尾音——Potter丝毫不为所动。无情的肉块硬生生刺穿他，进入他，撕心裂肺。

 

那么痛，他胃里翻江倒海——可被Black的膝盖顶在胸口，脑袋紧贴地板，连做个深呼吸都可望不可及。Potter低吼一声，好像也被夹得生疼，那肉块继续向前推挤，巨大，凶狠，最终完全填进他体内。

 

不止是错得离谱了，外来的东西在他身子里，Severus渴望尖叫，他们不该这样对他，但他的声音被彻底扼杀。Potter喘着气——好像跑了几万米似的，Severus感到腿间的敏感肌肤上传来一阵粗糙的刺激，应该是Potter囊袋上的耻毛。他手指深深嵌入Severus的屁股，在退出时让自己保持平衡——另一波恶心铺天盖地砸下，疼痛疯狂地再次将他淹没，好像内脏都要被拽出来了。

 

“求你，”他调不成调，“求求你。”水流涌过，倒灌进口中，卷走了剩下的字句。

 

前后交替，进进出出的感觉令人作呕，他大脑充血，痛苦无止境膨胀，意识渐渐远离。Severus哭了，从两三岁之后就再也没流过泪，即使当“鼻涕精”的绰号已经贴在身上，他也强迫自己忍住。可现在他无能为力，没有啜泣，只是睁着空洞的眼，大颗大颗泪珠滚落，模糊了一切。

 

Potter在戳刺的同时加速，呼吸也粗重起来，每一次动作都好像钝刀子割肉，但最坏的甚至不是这份痛楚，而是Severus心里明白，除非Potter射精，否则他不会停下来——也就意味着折磨还没有到头。他们已经将他摧毁了，无可挽回地让他从内到外破碎不堪。

 

屏息，Potter整根没入，停了几秒，然后猛地抽离，带来爆裂的剧痛，伴着Severus的惨叫。全身疼到抽搐，他感觉后面被捅漏了，再也不能合拢，所有东西倾泻而出，空荡荡的，似乎Potter的阴茎打乱了脏器原本的次序。

 

他永远无法回到从前了。悲恸纠结在心口，残败的身子因绝望而一寸寸缩紧，他没有意识到Black的膝盖已经被Potter接替。

 

“该我了，鼻涕精。”Black幸灾乐祸。

 

剧痛重来，用一种不同的方式——几乎疼得那么*熟悉*。沿面颊淌落的泪流进嘴里，他默默咽下，苦涩到心悸。

 

“你喜欢吗，鼻涕精？”Black猛烈撞击还不忘嘟嘟囔囔，“告诉我你到底有多兴奋。”

 

然后——哦，Merlin，这简直比所有不幸的事情加起来都更糟糕一百万倍——Black的几次抽插变换了角度，刚好碰到他体内的什么东西，激起全新的感觉，冲遍全身，不是疼痛，他不想要，不能让自己的身子做出那种不堪的回应——但抗拒只是徒劳，空添挫败，啃噬神经的强烈将他击溃，下腹一紧，股间涨热起来，于是他紧紧压住地面，竭力隐藏。

 

Black看到了，当然。

 

“我就说你喜欢，鼻涕精！”他愉快地高声招呼，“Prongs，Wormtail，Moony，快来！鼻涕精要高潮了！”

 

“他就是个欠操的婊子，”Potter言语中毫不掩饰轻蔑侮辱，Severus拼命想要否认，哪怕以死作为代价。他不是，他不是。“我一直都知道。”

 

Black很快结束了，没有再给Severus带来任何快感——可伤害已然烙下，在Pettigrew进入时，他将自己全然陷进万念俱灰的羞耻和悔恨，几乎顾不上疼痛。满身肥肉的男孩竟然意外的仁慈，浅浅几下摩擦，就呼哧呼哧喘着气抽离。Severus知道一些湿黏黏的东西正从自己身体里泄出来，就连想想那是什么都无比恶心。

 

点名似的，Black挥手：“Moony。嘿，Moony，愣着干嘛？轮到你了，快点儿做完我们好回去。”

 

快点儿做完……某种程度来讲，这正是Severus渴望的。他早就筋疲力尽，只希望他们能离开，他也明白狼人若不分一杯羹，他们决不会走。

 

视线散乱，无法聚焦，他模模糊糊看到墙边蜷缩着的消瘦人影慢慢拉长，靠近，感觉Lupin跪在他身后。狼人的手冰凉，那么冷，轻轻摩挲Severus的背。

 

“他在流血。”轻轻软软的声音。

 

“他享受得要命。”Pettigrew说。

 

“过来吧，没什么大不了。”Potter突兀地插口，“别和个娘儿们似的。”

 

于是Lupin照做了，于是有什么东西在Severus心中，无声无息彻底断裂。水汽朦胧的浴室开始在他眼前打转，放任不管，在昏过去的一瞬间，他只当是得到了解脱。

 

 

魔法的刺痛咬过全身，片刻之后他醒过来。Severus其实一点儿也不想恢复意识——那些深切的痛楚，以及方才发生的惨事，多希望都是噩梦狰狞。不过至少没人再钳制他了，没有人在他*里面*。他虚弱地挪动身子，蜷起双腿。

 

“你确定他不会告状？”Pettigrew用他特有的尖声细语怀疑地问，“没准儿我们最好给他来个一忘皆空（Obliviate）？”

 

“如果他什么都不记得，这节课不是白上了？”Black傲气十足。

 

“我都清理好了。”Potter胸有成竹，“如果他说出去，什么都证明不了。到时候可是他以一人之词对我们全体，不是么？”

 

“没错，他一人对我们全体。”Black回声般重复。

 

Severus闭上眼睛，再度沉入黑暗。

 

 

下次清醒，周围的水已经变得冰凉。他绝对把整个Slytherin储存的热水耗尽了。雾气不再，浴室里除了他，空无一人。

 

Severus动了动，身子早就被湿冷麻木——除了下体，最私密的部位抽搐痉挛，火辣辣的疼。咬紧牙关吞下所有呻吟，他挣扎着，先是双手撑地，再来是膝盖，之后终于双脚站立。髌骨伤得很重，他一瘸一拐挪到长凳边，抓起魔杖。

 

就连凉水也没有了，整个房间虽然还飘荡着沉痛的苦涩，地板上却清清亮亮，洗发精，鲜血，肮脏的耻辱的，无论什么都被冲刷，不复存在，空瓶子丢在旁边，真像噩梦一场。Severus胃里绞痛起来。

 

他用袍子将自己裹好，跌跌撞撞走回寝室。圣诞树上那些银绿相间的点缀还在幽暗的公共休息室忽闪摇曳，一阵不堪承受的悲怆和自我厌恶席卷而来，撕扯每一根神经末梢。他应当知道他们藏在这儿，应该察觉到危险，为什么他竟然没有留意……现在说什么都无济于事了。

 

进到宿舍，他回身朝门上一个接一个丢着防护咒，明知道根本没必要，他们已经为所欲为扬长而去——可他控制不了自己，直到熬干最后一丝力气。勉强在鼻子上施了个治愈咒（healing spell），Severus终于倒在床上。

 

合眼前他看到的最后一幕——噩梦里首当其冲张牙舞爪，是水流冲击，落在眩目的纯白瓷砖上。

 

 

***

 

 

***1999***

 

 

醒来时他发现自己枕着Lupin的胸膛，对发生过什么毫无概念。他才睡了几分钟，最多半小时，现在却觉得头晕眼花意识迷离。Lupin的肋骨随呼吸稳定起伏，叩击在耳际坚强有力的节奏是狼人的心跳。Severus抖了一下，连滚带爬闪到床边。

 

Lupin睁开眼，即便如此呼吸还是和沉睡般那么平静，他望向Severus，笑容温柔却染上了淡淡困扰。Severus抹一把脸，油亮的发丝扫过手背，心里有点紧张，恐怕Lupin会抱怨自己用脏脏的头发蹭他。当然并非因为Severus不能付出，其实从开始到现在，Lupin都没有说过任何伤害他的话——确切讲，很久很久以来他都未曾说过。可Severus依旧固执地相信命途多舛，提前做好接受打击的准备。

 

“该死的，”他咕哝，“你不该让我……”

 

Lupin唇角轻轻扬起，声音带着亲昵过后贯有的沙哑低沉。

 

“你很好，Severus。我不介意。”

 

可我介意，Severus心想——和往常一样没有说出口。

 

“实际上，”Lupin语中带笑，“我相当喜欢。你睡着的时候看上去很不一样，没那么……戒备。”

 

Severus警惕起来，这是什么意思？Lupin的话里有没有藏进嘲弄？他想要提醒Severus那些一辈子忘不了的事情？当年就是因为他放松了神经，所以被他们捉住，让他们利用，却无力反抗。

 

他咬牙切齿，从Lupin脸上猜度狼人的心思实在太难了。他永远那么……那么冷静，就像水，流动着，温润地自指间轻轻滑过，波澜不惊。

 

Severus拣起地上的浴袍，迅速把自己裹个严严实实，尽可能少的暴露肌肤。和Lupin在床上裸呈相对是另一回事，与此无关。只有当黑色浴袍罩在身上，腰带牢牢束紧，他才能重拾安全感。

 

光脚站在床前，石板的阴冷透过脚底爬上来，肯定是因为这个，他才会浑身发抖。

 

Lupin看着他，微微仰头。几缕差不多全部灰白的头发自眼前垂落，他伸个懒腰——毯子随意挡在腰间——狼人清瘦，伤痕累累，四肢修长；Severus一口啃上嘴唇内里，不禁想到，就是这双手臂环抱他，纤细的十指滑过肋线，两腿跨骑，生怕他逃走似的。下腹再度窜起一股火热，幸好周围寒气逼人，紧紧攫住充血的大脑。

 

Merlin，他有多恨他，就有多想要他。真是可悲的傻瓜。

 

“你这样看我的时候，”Lupin开口，“我就知道，自己该走了。”

 

他听上去很愉快——好像希望能吃颗定心丸，被要求留下来——最糟糕的是Severus真想他可以别离开——想要他在他的床上，这个人的体温，即使在最冷的冬夜，也能带给他全世界的暖意。他渴望再次肌肤相亲，拥抱交缠，隔着胸膛感受同样的心跳，乳尖和欲望相互摩擦。他渴望Lupin留在这里——就算记忆深处的某个角落因仇恨和厌恶勃然大怒：‘你怎么能假装什么都没发生过？’

 

你怎么还能碰我，还能那么温存——当看过我趴在地上吐着绿色的洗发精，不停从鼻子里喷出泡沫——淡绿之中的鲜血红得刺眼。你难道从没想过第一次用的润滑剂是什么——每次你用我给咱们两人做的上好润滑剂涂满阴茎时，你竟然从来没有考虑过？

 

但他一个字都不会说。有些东西不能挑明，尤其对Lupin是这样。永远镇定自若胸有成竹意气风发温文儒雅；一夜痛失所有莫逆至交却独立扛过来，重新找到生活下去的力量；有时候执意孤行冥顽不灵，高深莫测无从参详；这就是Lupin，世上唯一的Lupin。

 

Severus抬起下巴，透过纠结打缕，泛着油光的头发盯住狼人，保持沉默。

 

“也罢，”Lupin叹口气，“我这就走。估计你等不及要回地牢的实验室了吧。”

 

这是个正当理由，Severus没想到，甚至都没打算去想。借口完美，让生活回归正轨，好像他们还是平行线，好像他们之间一片空白——没有那些被深深掩埋，却如死尸般腐烂发臭的过往。

 

 

***

 

 

Severus不清楚究竟怎么走到这地步的。或者…不对，他知道。他甚至能想起所有细枝末节，点点滴滴无声无息，让他最终不可自拔，全都历历在目。尽管如此，这么多年来啃噬神经，几乎崩溃的恐惧和怀疑却没有得到丝毫解脱。有时候他想要跳出来，用任何代价，但他不行，因为与此同时，他也想一辈子圈在里面。

 

他做的每件事——都依照心中所愿。

 

 

Remus Lupin是唯一打破了黑魔法防御课教授一年期诅咒的人。不仅由于他在首次执教后间隔四年重回讲台——更因为他成功持续了两年。当然这再度让Severus魂牵梦萦的职位打了水漂，但他毫不在意。事实上，他都不确定自己是不是还那么想要这门课；假如他真的得到，没准会无从下手。白驹过隙，药剂弥漫在身边的日子让他太习惯，太安逸了，另外，说到改变……有时他觉得自己已经老了。

 

没错，即使还不到40岁，他也觉得年纪太大；偶尔他会考虑自己怎么能活得久些，可想到Albus一百五十多年的漫长岁月，就禁不住浑身发冷。以前他根本不关心这些，但如今Voldemort彻底完蛋了，而他，Severus，还活着——所以，有什么能让他别再活另一个四五十年？

 

Voldemort死后的第一个月，简直混乱不堪。有些Severus的前“伙伴”仍然在逃，于是他的职位也就比以往更加凶险。接着渐渐尘埃落定，甚至傲罗（Auror）也对他失去了兴趣，全盘接受凤凰社对于他所扮演角色的证词。

 

然后Severus开始思索他能够，或者应当改变些什么。他已经不用必须待在Hogwarts，Merlin知道他有多厌恶小孩儿，他们则更恨他入骨。他也还清了人情，Albus没理由再抓住他不放。于是他完全可以在别的地方过新生活。

 

但一切如故。地牢那么舒适，招学生恨的怪物这角色那么自然，继续在友善同仁中充当凶神恶煞那么令人怀念。做出改变意味着接触陌生人，融入陌生的关系，他并不认为自己还有精力。

 

而且，如果他离开了Hogwarts，他很有可能会失去替自己仍然形单影只辩护的唯一理由——没人愿意和他交往。倘若到外面的世界，他就不得不找个对象。

 

毕竟已经三十九岁——夜夜独守空房对健康有害，更重要的是荒谬可笑到极点。

 

此外，Potter毕业了，他在Severus生命中出现的场合现在只剩下报刊文章，当他不可避免地看到照片上那“活下来的男孩”，总会直接略过。

 

何苦要抛开？他喜欢Hogwarts；不管别的什么，他就是爱这地方。

 

Severus甚至学习忍受Lupin的存在，大厅教员餐桌，他左手边隔两个席位。当初为凤凰社卖命时，他们有过合作，比起浪费时间磨刀霍霍，一起完成任务要容易得多。

 

 

日子过得不错——直到六个月前，Severus发现Lupin在接近自己。那是四月时分。

 

可能更早以前就开始了，只不过Severus从没放在心上。毕竟，他怎么会想到这种事？

 

他怎么会想到Lupin，英俊儒雅，温润如玉，广结善缘的Lupin——大家都喜欢的Lupin——除了当年的死对头，不去找别人？Severus将一切置若罔闻——Quidditch比赛Slytherin大胜Ravenclaw，他不动声色欢呼之际，胳膊被什么人轻轻捏了捏；或者教师会议上Lupin久久凝视他，拨开垂落的柔亮发丝，唇角卷起阴谋得逞的轻轻微笑；外加Lupin突然多了时不时过来拜访的新习惯，以及每个月取狼毒剂都故意盘桓得久一些。

 

 

Severus递过装在高脚杯中的药剂，Lupin碰到了他的手——细长的五指握住Severus手腕，而他只是看着Lupin，对这不必要的接触表示反感。他不明白，因为这辈子从没和人亲近过。

 

于是Lupin微笑，轻细的吻落在他唇上。

 

一时间——几秒钟——温软湿润的唇贴紧他，灵巧的舌携着甜美和暧昧，探进他的口腔——Lupin的气息，Lupin的亲密，这份暖洋洋的饱满，就是Severus的全部感官——他的全部渴望。

 

然后他跳开了，挣扎着甩脱Lupin的手，差点儿把狼毒剂打翻——他震惊又困惑地看着Lupin，狼人回应他的目光，笑得柔软和善。

 

“你有这么强烈的眼神，Severus，”他道，“好像要在我身上烧个洞似的。以前我确实觉得惶恐，可现在，我想我或许喜欢上了也说不定。”

 

Severus抬手，明显想蹭掉留在嘴边的最后一丝余味，以及Lupin印上的暖意。但他没有——只是用指尖压住唇瓣，就不再移动。

 

他将高脚杯塞给Lupin，好像那是自己的防护盾。

 

“谢谢，Severus，”Lupin接过来，目光没有离开他，气定神闲得让人发狂，继续，Severus毫无反应。“你听到我了么？我可能……”

 

 

到此，事情还在尚掌握。Severus对Lupin的嫌恶是他每日必修的功课，一个Gryffindor，当年全校最猖獗蛮横小团体中的一员，曾经差点杀了他的狼人，这些都让他必须高涨仇怨，不共戴天。他的确有充足理由憎恨Lupin——根本不用把那一段回忆剜出来。热水敲打着纯白瓷砖，又苦又涩的洗发液黏糊糊堵死他的气管，下流而令人作呕的痛楚自脊椎爆发，两腿间一具身体正扭来扭去……

 

Severus不想记得这些。他早就把噩梦收拾干净打包完毕丢进意识最深最远的角落，可Lupin如今却不费吹灰之力，仅是双唇轻触，就将往事再度撕开，鲜血淋漓。

 

他们的恶行……其实也没有那么不堪。加入食死徒后Severus看到过更多惨绝人寰，钻心咒（Crucio）是随便踢几脚所不能比的，杀人就更别提了。他根本无权觉得自己被欺侮过。

 

但那的确是奇耻大辱——这辈子他所经历过最严重的践踏，所以他才拼命遗忘。

 

或许现在他已不愿记得了——想找个别的，舒服点儿的途径发泄自己的愤怒：Lupin是狼人，企图杀了他，诸如此类，真恶心——如果Lupin吻上他的那一瞬间，他没有如此强烈地渴望过将曾经恢复到透明无瑕。

 

Lupin的唇带着淡淡肉桂香，他喜欢。

 

 

紧握双拳直到手指麻木，他甚至感觉不出指甲已经刺入掌心。Severus怔怔望着Lupin，搜肠刮肚想找个话题，组成攻击对方的武器。他决不能将真正想说的话讲出来，陈年不堪回首——水花四溅，他们在*干*他——但除此之外脑袋竟然一片空白。

 

“你看上去这么震惊，”Lupin几乎是同情了——倘若对象是别人，Severus肯定觉得那真的是同情。“好像完全出乎意料。我本以为你很久以前就明白了的。”

 

“明白什么？”他勉强回应。

 

“我以为……你不介意我，至少不像从前那样。每个月我只变身一次，你知道的，其余时间我都相当安全。”

 

安全？Severus皱起脸——但最终控制住自己。

 

“我根本不怕你。”无所谓地耸肩，他知道谎言弱不禁风。

 

Lupin凝视他，笑了——依旧那么孩子气的笑容——然后他转身走到门口，将高脚杯紧贴胸前，好像护着最珍贵的宝贝。

 

“你什么都不用和我解释，Severus。我可以接受‘不’当作回答。”

 

而此刻，他做了一件完全失去理智的事情，大声道：

 

“我可没说‘不要’，Lupin。”

 

Severus明白他为什么这样说——报复，惩罚自己闪念间的脆弱，一时鬼迷心窍——不仅针对现在，更是为了多年前，当他们钳制他为所欲为时自己丧失了抵抗的意志。

 

Lupin看上去有些犹豫，沉默良久，他慢慢点头。

 

“那么，没准我们能这个周末去Hogsmeade喝一杯，你说呢，Severus？”

 

 

于是他们去了，恍惚如做梦一般。三扫帚（Three Broomsticks）的吧台边，两人彬彬有礼，侃侃而谈，即使Severus满脑子想的都是放下酒杯后他们要去谁的房间。

 

上次做爱到现在好像已经隔了几百年——他拒绝确切时间。比起十八九年来讲，‘一些年’听上去更能接受。而且他想要Lupin。哦，他多么渴望进一步接触，渴望耳鬓厮磨的亲密——曾经他告诉自己，保持单身也很愉快——可是当Lupin碰触到他，心底有什么紧绷的东西脆生生屈服了，他一头栽进去，心甘情愿，无法自拔。

 

他想要Lupin的嘴——覆上他的唇，包裹他的阴茎，想要那修长有力的手指撩拨他大腿内侧最敏感的肌肤，想要Lupin啃咬他的乳头，想要做同样的事——为某个人——充满活力，胸肌结实，欲望高昂的人。

 

他想到Lupin——狼人灰白的发丝柔软中略显凌乱，眼角爬上了淡淡的笑纹，口唇美好而甜蜜。他回忆起Lupin讲课时，握着一年前开始佩带的金边眼镜，偶尔碰到听筒的样子——然后他感到深深的恐惧，翻绞五脏六腑，和渴望同样强烈。

 

他们去了Severus的房间。

 

非常好。

 

和Lupin在床上如此契合绝对是最糟糕的事。那份亲昵满足了Severus能想到的一切，还有他连想都不敢想的全部，鉴于自己的性生活苍白如纸，他甚至没有动力做任何憧憬。Lupin则不同，他每一次爱抚都能点燃Severus的身体，狼人喉间低低的喘息简直令人迷醉。

 

情事过后，Lupin伸臂环住Severus将他搂在怀里，好像Severus是个小姑娘，必须要*待会儿*好好照料。不过Lupin也问了Severus他自己是不是愿意，再一次，Severus点头。

 

他明白Lupin为什么找上门——经过思索，还有他们的初吻，在去Hogsmeade之前他就想到了。Lupin是同性恋——可又有多少男人等着他呢？寥寥无几——大概自始至终这也是学校的一个困扰。除此之外，Severus已经很熟悉他的秘密了。

 

于是，当面临或者一无所有，或者和Severus在一起时，Lupin给出了显而易见的答案。上学那几年他和朋友们对Severus显露出的种种恶意可能言过其实了……呃，肯定夸张了许多，否则他们不会做那件事，他们……

 

Severus交了同样的选择，他想做爱，简单明了，就是想要，不愿再孑然一身，不愿再瞪着镜子中的容颜，悼念韶华已逝，越来越没可能找到床伴。那么既然Lupin主动，他就却之不恭。

 

但这并没有让任何事情变得简单。

 

即使明知道，自己迫不及待地和曾经强暴过自己的人上床，这想法还没有病态到无可救药，Severus也承认他真的很绝望。有时他会虔诚乞求Lupin不是那个人——不是那个强暴他的人，但铁证如山，这令他惊恐万状。

 

他祈祷两人之间没有历史，并非简单地忘记，因为遗忘很容易，他相当擅长否定——而是希望那件事根本不曾发生过。

 

他希望自己能有足够的谨慎，察觉到Gryffindor会伺机造访Slytherin的寝室。他希望当时没有洗澡的念头。可能那样他们还是会抓住他，不过绝对要看运气才行——最重要的是，不会有那么耻辱。

 

他多希望当时月轮圆润，Lupin根本不在场。

 

因为有了这些想法，Severus最恨的那个人，其实是他自己。

 

 

***

 

 

他时常奇怪Lupin怎么能表现得好像什么都没发生过——如此泰然自若冷静沉着。狼人对自己情绪的高超控制力总是让Severus嫉妒。优雅面对他的粗鲁，和善面对他的暴躁，不温不火，张弛有度，当然除了那些他们两人都不希望绅士的情况。这很吓人，真的——深刻了解Lupin能够温柔到何种程度。Severus乞求这才是他确实认识的Lupin，乞求忘掉自己被抓住时身下的地板有多坚硬，忘却另一根阴茎曾怎样撕裂他的身体。

 

Lupin从来不提，简直无法想象。没准儿他早就不记得了，Severus忖度，或许对他来讲没有特别，只是给黏糊糊的Slytherin另一次教训那么简单。

 

 

暑假——Lupin可以离开Hogwarts享受休闲，自打Black的房子归他之后，他就有地方可回了，不过狼人没有，除了去看望Potter——他陪着Severus，隔三差五逛到Hogsmeade，喝上几杯，甚至还有一两次结伴去对角巷（Diagon Alley）为新学年采购道具。

 

和Lupin一起走在人群中感觉很怪异，Severus看到他们怎么轻视狼人——他头发花白，袍子破旧——可女人们总会投来牝鹿般悲悯的目光，甚至咖啡店板着脸的女招待也会在Lupin对她微笑时抱以更加灿烂的笑容。

 

Lupin有Severus没有的一切，有Severus这辈子都可望不可及的全部优点。但同时，Lupin就在这儿，在他身边，晚上睡在他的床上……

 

Severus不想和任何人分享他，只是偶尔，他想看看Lupin会怎样因钻心咒扭曲尖叫挣扎求饶。

 

 

学年伊始，天气越来越冷，夜也越来越长，于是他们有了另一项消遣——在Severus的房间，泡上一壶黑梅茶，随便聊聊新学生，课程安排，或者八卦Albus那些零零碎碎的小习惯。

 

闲谈之间，Lupin总带着微笑，不时拨弄一下散落脸颊的发丝。Severus则完全卸下自控和防备，甚至几个钟头浑然不觉。然后他就会感到……满足，如果不能说是幸福。

 

但最终，他还是命令自己想了起来。

 

 

第一次，Lupin让Severus面朝下，尝试将充分沾满润滑剂的手指推挤进入他，Severus犹如惊弓之鸟，拳打脚踢，失去理智般疯狂抗拒。当时他想，Lupin会明白的，同时也注定会离开他，一部分自己确实希望有这样的结果，但另一部分自己却由于恐怕被抛弃而神情恍惚。可Lupin什么都没说，只是倾身和他面对面，然后抱住他，温柔摩挲他的脊背——心底那脆生生屈服的东西彻底崩溃了，他忽然想就这么拥着眼前的男人，让Lupin宠自己一辈子。

 

随即，他用力将嘴唇咬到出血，驱散了抚慰的平和——强迫自己不能信任Lupin。他见过Lupin的真面目，感受过他细瘦冰冷的手攀上他的股间。

 

有些时候Severus认为，Lupin和另外三个并非一丘之貉，不是么？他没有打他，没有叫他的外号，没有嘲笑……甚至当他进入自己，也不痛苦，对不对？只是稍微有点儿疼，毕竟那时他已经被撕裂了。

 

最最糟糕的就是发现自己竟然抱有这种想法。比接受强奸犯的安抚，以及形单影只到需要贬低自己才能有机会和什么人亲近更加难以想象；比成为肉欲的奴隶，无法忘怀和Lupin共度的良宵更加耻辱万倍。

 

他为此恨Lupin，为此恨自己。所以Severus顺从地接受了，毫不留情让自己猛烈向后撞击，吞吐Lupin的阴茎——狼人呼吸急促起来，双手扭住床单，脸上带着惊讶，几乎要晕厥的表情——Severus很清楚这样做的目的。他在惩罚自己。性交是他的战场，正如他的一生，早在多年前就已经由于惩罚和赎罪，在最惨烈的硝烟中支离破碎。

 

随着他的回忆——随着他允许自己在床上享受Lupin每时每刻的亲密，他付出了自我唾弃的代价，从而了解到如今已是泥足深陷——这样，一切都很好。

 

 

***

 

 

Lupin问他是不是愿意一起过圣诞节时，Severus浑身僵硬。地点在Grimmauld广场；来宾包括Potter，Weasley家，还有凤凰社的其他人。他踌躇片刻，想到那将是场多么令人愉快的聚会。

 

“我猜，偶尔走出Hogwarts散散心也挺好的。”Lupin柔声鼓励。

 

“不。”他拒绝得突兀。

 

并非因为Potter和别人；实际上，Severus怕的是Lupin在对他们暗示自己孤苦伶仃。他再也无力应付踏上陌生的土地，窝在自己房间里，至少他觉得安全。

 

另外，为什么Lupin要这样做？为什么邀请他——Severus从来没有*如此*和凤凰社相处过。他也根本不指望能被其他人接受。

 

Lupin在破坏。事情本来好好的，如今他却打乱了规则。应该是单纯的床伴，而已。Severus允许Lupin和自己做爱，因为他同时也在利用狼人。共度圣诞决不包含在这层关系里。

 

“谢谢你的邀请，但我这辈子不想再看到Potter了。”

 

Lupin轻轻白了他一眼。

 

“Potter和这有什么关系？”

 

“我需要解释么？”

 

“好吧，Severus，我知道了。你圣诞节不想任何人陪你。”

 

“好歹我也能找到人，”Severus嘟囔着，“别说得好像Albus丢下我不管。”

 

Lupin好脾气地笑了，Severus再次发觉，对面的男人像是指间流过的水，抓不住，更看不清。有时候他想，如果Lupin因为自己的恶语中伤，干脆离他而去永不回头，他会不会变得好过些。但根本没用，狼人一直在这里，守在他身边。

 

大概，Severus承认，他没有真的尽力。这给他的自我厌恶又多加了一条理由。

 

 

圣诞节前夜，Lupin带着一个包装俗气的盒子过来，捧在手里，明显要送给Severus。他盯着，并不伸手。

 

“是什么？”

 

“礼物。”Lupin眨眨眼，“圣诞快乐。”见Severus没反应，他跟了一句，“我觉得还是应该现在给你，因为明天我就要过那边去了。接着吧，Severus，我又没打算给你一条蛇……尽管你可能根本不在意有蛇。”

 

然后他笑了——唇线勾起略微的弧度，却那么耀眼，比让女店员陶醉的笑容更摄人心魂——Severus觉得自己好像是个小偷，因为这份温暖不应该直接冲他展露。

 

接过包裹，意想不到的重量，似乎还有些硬硬的东西在里面，传来叮叮当当的轻响。

 

“我什么都没准备。”Severus谨慎地表示。

 

“我也没奢望你费心。”Lupin戏谑道，“怎么？你会打开看看么？”

 

那是一把上了釉的陶质茶壶，配有两只杯子——温暖的桔红，像清甜的南瓜汁，像精心烘焙的面包上脆脆的外壳。茶壶圆墩墩的，壶嘴小巧，茶杯则光滑厚实，没有把手，刚好能握在掌心。Severus意识到自己正将它捧起来，指尖轻轻划过杯口边缘。

 

他迅速放回原处，似乎那灼痛了他的手。

 

“我看见它们的时候，就觉得必须买下来送给你。”Lupin解释。瞬间，Severus心中许久以来拼命压抑的东西随着狼人的话，一股脑儿翻涌上来。他说得……说得好像云淡风轻，好像什么都没发生过。

 

至少今晚，Lupin没提议试试这套茶具。

 

自作孽不可活，稍后，就在Lupin进入他，一手揽过他的腰，另一只手合着自己的律动温柔爱抚他的阴茎时，Severus恨恨想到。他以为现在自己在干什么？品品茶，聊聊天，就能假装他们是老朋友，假装他们是爱人，假装他们之间完美无暇？Lupin贴在他身上，吻他，Severus则主动分开唇瓣，接纳狼人柔软的舌。

 

他多年前就不再信任自己的身子了，自从它无耻地背叛主人，淫荡地回应Black兽性的那一刻开始。但Severus一直相信他能够依赖自己的理智，悲哀的是这也错了。因为现在，正是理智满怀喜悦地出卖了他，逼他忘记一切。

 

他猛地痉挛，引起Lupin难耐的呻吟，Severus忍着扩张的痛，深吸一口气，强迫自己将Lupin完全包容。和那个很像，不是么？但Severus甚至已记不起当时的感觉，特别是贯穿神经的痛楚，二十多年前……

 

可能根本未曾发生过。

 

他呼吸渐渐凌乱，有点想哭，虽然眼睛还是干涩涩的——然而Lupin怀疑地看着他，好像担心出什么差错。于是Severus沉下腰，让狼人深深插入，Lupin在快感堆叠中闭上了眼睛，这样好多了，他觉得安全了，可以不用在思考，可以……

 

他高潮了，Lupin也紧随其后攀上巅峰。Severus躺了一刻钟，听见浴室哗啦哗啦的声音，狼人一边洗澡一边轻轻哼着圣诞小曲，抑扬顿挫的调子在水流碰撞中模模糊糊，几不可闻。

 

 

穿过起居室敞开的门，他能看到桌上摊开的包装纸闪闪发亮，还有圆圆的茶壶和茶杯——温暖的桔红，像清甜的南瓜汁，像精心烘焙的面包上脆脆的外壳，阴暗房间中唯一的亮色。

 

我绝不能用那个跟他喝茶，他心里说，我根本无法忍受和他相处。我恨这扰人的水声。

 

他回忆起当时的味道——热水混着自己腥咸的血，夹带洗发剂的辛辣苦涩。五脏六腑绞乱成团，脑中紧绷到几乎断裂的神经突突跳动着，Severus从床头柜上抓起魔杖，冲着茶壶丢过一记咒语。

 

爆裂的脆响划破空气，短促而尖锐。温暖的桔红色四溅开来——Severus立刻后悔了，眼睁睁看着一地残片。他喜欢那个茶壶；尽管承认得有些别扭羞赧，就像他留恋Lupin温柔爱抚他的背。他同样钟情那对茶杯，如今再也不可能用它们和Lupin一起品茶了。

 

他坐在床上，蜷缩身子，紧紧攥住魔杖，对着地板发呆。也许他能修复一个杯子，不过是裂了而已。但除此之外，破镜难圆，覆水难收。

 

Lupin系着钮扣从浴室出来，头发还是潮乎乎的，发梢因为已经擦干所以颜色看上去浅一些。

 

“什么东西打破了？”他问，“我听见了。”

 

他看看地上的狼藉，又看了看Severus。莫名生出一股撒谎的冲动，Severus想说这是个意外——但魔杖在手，将他送上绝路。Lupin凝视他，轻轻蹙眉，温暖的浅棕色眸子黯淡下来。

 

他受伤了， Severus知道——而且这是他第一次见Lupin因为他的所作所为如此难过。和之前的中伤截然不同，比如他对Slytherin们透露他的化狼症，那人都没有表现出任何恻然。而这一回，痛彻心扉，噬入骨血，更深远也更私人。Severus没想到自己能把Lupin伤到这种程度。

 

“我懂了。”Lupin淡淡开口。

 

Severus觉得自己很成功——长久以来一直努力恶言相向，却屡屡失败，如今他终于将他推开。看着Lupin拿起袍子走向大门，迈过碎裂成殇的温暖桔红，他明白一切已经结束，这男人将永远不会回头。

 

他惊恐起来，不想再次茕茕孑立，不能一个人熬过清冷孤寂的寒夜。于是Severus跳下床，披上浴袍，将将在门口追上凄凉的背影。

 

“Lupin！等等！”

 

狼人转身；目光惨淡黯然，但还是耐心等着他系好腰带拉紧领子。Severus命令那些话从牙缝中一字一句挤出来——因为道歉的尴尬远远比不上独守空床的失落……况且，谎话总是容易编织的。

 

“我很抱歉……打碎了你的礼物。”

 

倘若Lupin觉得忍受Severus是值得的，他应当预料到这种事。Severus迎上他的视线，抬起头。

 

“拜托，”他继续，“别走。”

 

好吧，他做过更傻的事，乞求对他来讲不新鲜了——如果是为了某些目的，他完全可以运用自如，只要能让狼人高兴起来……

 

Lupin眼中闪过一丝情绪——失望，当然，还有疲倦，脸上的线条也比平时凌厉许多——但毕竟起作用了，棱角隐隐约约柔和下来。成功，Severus感到四肢百骸流过极度紧张后骤然放松的轻颤。

 

狼人走回卧室，Severus，心满意足地，坐在床上裹着毯子。Lupin用陌生的表情望着他，Severus在他的审视下渐渐开始不安。该死的，为什么狼人就不能翻过这一页？

 

又是该死的为什么，他一定要打破那个茶壶？和Lupin在一起那么*舒服*——如今，Severus要怎样才能将事情扳回原状？回到曾经，憎恨自己，希望结束这段关系，同时又无能为力的状态。

 

Lupin坐在床边让他不知不觉变得慌乱。狼人的手在深色床单上显得苍白，Severus凝视那只手，微微痉挛地咽着口水。他的手那么漂亮……

 

“我不确定自己更想知道哪个，Severus，”Lupin开口，“为什么你那么恨我——还是，既然你恨我，为什么还要和我上床。”

 

他咬住嘴唇；这问题好似迎面重击，不过他努力拒绝发抖，同时考虑要回答哪一个，Severus拼命思索着即正确又安全的答案——直到灵光忽现。

 

“你也不怎么喜欢我，是不是？”

 

Lupin眉梢轻蹙，好像本来想说点儿什么，话到嘴边又改了主意。

 

“我决不会为了惩罚别人而和他上床，Severus。你知道这对我来讲有多困难么？那不该是一种苦难——性，我是说。那应当是……快乐。”

 

此时此刻，Severus忽然觉得，盘踞心间的怒火再也不能控制，疯了般冲破胸膛，将所有逻辑一扫而空。视线开始模糊，就像在蒸汽弥漫的浴室，他只能朦朦胧胧看到Lupin，可狼人平和冷静的话依旧响彻脑海。那应当是快乐……狂暴令他喘不上气，他挣扎出来，无法停止，眼前只有两个字，窒息，绝望。

 

“你……伪君子……你怎么敢……”他想都没想，脱口而出。“你竟然来告诉我什么是性，你他妈的骗子！那…那是快乐么，你们对我做的……你还有那帮朋友……你们在浴室里……”

 

戛然而止，他说不下去了。他不知道自己究竟希望怎样——尖叫嘶吼，还是狠狠揍Lupin——或者干脆杀了自己，抛下痴缠了二十多年，悲苦畸形的噩梦，彻底解脱。Lupin用心痛疑惑的眼神看着他，仿佛对Severus的话不明所以。

 

“在浴室里？”

 

听闻此声，他犹如坠入刺骨的冰窖，寒意席卷全身，这比他能设想到的更甚，Lupin根本不记得了，对他来讲那就是小小的插曲，和他们对*鼻涕精*做的许许多多其他事情没两样——而他自己……前所未有的大傻瓜……他泄露了秘密，表现出耿耿于怀，依旧被困扰，即使在二十多年后的今天，剥蚀神经的痛已经足够沉重，他还是放不下。

 

Severus是记仇的人，从来不会为满怀怨恨一辈子觉得耻辱。但是这……这不同，他试图忘却，想要放手，宁愿删去那段记忆，他为此而羞愧，自卑，发自内心鄙视自己。

 

追悔莫及，因为Lupin已经知道了。

 

 

“这是你的又一个恨之入骨么，Severus？然后你就能更加与世隔绝，只因为我听不懂你在说什么。”

 

哦不要。这超出了他能承受的极限。

 

“滚出去。”他说，“我再也不想看见你。”

 

“不，等等！”Lupin生气了，嘴角抽动——他尝试抓住Severus的手腕，这令Severus闪身躲开。“既然你说起来，那么就把事情讲完。我明白你牢牢记着我们对你所谓的每一次伤害，可——你到底指的是什么？”

 

有些时候，Lupin真能残忍到可怕，他想。是的，尽管偶尔他会忘记这点。也罢，为什么不呢——他会把事情再讲一遍，作为对自己愚蠢的惩罚。

 

“六年级，”他声音干涩，“圣诞节。”

 

Lupin皱眉。“然后呢？”

 

几秒钟的工夫，Severus觉得好像整个世界天崩地裂，化为齑粉，不复存在。Lupin不能否认得如此干脆利落，丑恶得令人发指。

 

或者，可能真的无关紧要？热水涌进口中，卷起腥甜的血花；他磕断牙齿的缺口麻木而空空荡荡；刺穿身体带来的耻辱和肮脏苦不堪言……

 

“看在Merlin的份上，Severus，”Lupin打断他的思绪。“那件事说不清楚么？如果你要谴责我，至少我应该知道是为了什么。”

 

他难以启齿。

 

“当你们闯进Slytherin，从什么地方拿到了口令……”Lupin的眼光一切如常。他怎么能变成这样——波澜不惊，信心十足——这么高明的演员？Severus把希望寄托在故事的结尾。“就是你们强暴我的时侯。”

 

Lupin眨了眨眼，张着嘴，好像一个无声的‘哦’，好像他在努力尝试理解艰涩的外语。随即，有什么东西掠过他的表情，他看上去震惊、气愤，难以置信。

 

“你说……你想说我们…我们强迫你的？”

 

没错，真他妈的正确，强迫，强奸，不管你怎么叫——Lupin向他伸出手，他浑身一凛，甩脱。

 

“但是Severus，”Lupin说，“我们从没做过那种事。”

 

完全出乎意料。他确实以为会有些苍白的解释，比如他根本就是个不能相处的怪胎，所以活该，或者是Severus自己犯贱，像Potter还有Black坚持的那样。随便什么，都绝非纯粹否认。他忍不住偷眼看Lupin，这令他又多花了点时间才建立起足够怨毒的反击。

 

“滚。”

 

他没动。

 

“我……你……”Lupin闭嘴，深吸了几口气稳定情绪。“你肯定搞错了……也许……”

 

一时间，Severus难以决定自己想怎样回应——就地把他掀倒，还是找机会公开羞辱他。然后他觉得，已经太累了，无力再争辩下去。

 

“好吧，Lupin，是我搞错了。你走吧。”

 

“你不能指责我们……”

 

“我谁都没指责。”

 

 

他没有——这么多年来，没有对任何人说过一个字。第二天他去找Poppy，好心的医师帮他修复了鼻子和牙齿，但当她问起缘由，他仅仅回答自己从楼梯上不小心摔下来了。这是母亲招待屈指可数的访客时，最常挂在嘴边的一句话。

 

他让那天晚上烂在肚子里——正如Potter讲的，他不会告密。因为他太清楚Dumbledore会怎样，老校长肯定想尽理由，直到证明是*他的*错。而他对此忍无可忍，就是想让事情快点结束。

 

每天在大厅看到那几个Gryffindor，时不时还要一起上课，这已经够倒霉了，但最终，似乎新的冲突让他们忘得一干二净。

 

“Severus……”

 

“滚。”真无法想象，半小时前他还全心全意希望Lupin留下。

 

“你确定…你确定我们牵扯在内？”

 

“这问题可真奇怪，不是么？”他哂笑，Lupin看上去局促不安。“还有谁比你们，比你，更清楚呢？”

 

“对不起。”Lupin说着，站起身，头也不回再次走到门口——Severus突然发现自己陷入了巨大的空虚和失落。他要他离开，执意逐客——可现在，Lupin真的走了，他却希望狼人停下脚步。

 

还有那句“对不起”……多少个夜晚他做梦都想听到，Lupin，他们所有人，乞求他的宽恕——但此时已经没有任何意义。他甚至不确定Lupin为了什么道歉，Lupin一点儿也没觉得内疚——这根本不会令人好受，他同样没有问，或者要求得到原谅——连原谅的机会都剥夺了。他就那么走出去，轻微地驼着背——Severus从来没有如此殷切企盼过时光倒流，好让什么事都没发生过，祈祷他或多或少能弥补点儿什么。

 

他恨Lupin；离了这份仇恨他无法生存。所以他离了Lupin便无法生存。

 

 

***

 

 

当然他还好好地在喘气，只是经历了一个堪称折磨的圣诞节——似乎Albus安排了比往年更多的节目，不论有几个学生假期留校，或者可能就是特别为他们准备的。校长送给他一件礼物——速记笔（Quick Quill），这样他就能在熬煮药剂时不用再分心做记录了。他知道Albus会为他准备点儿什么，于是也赠送了回礼，一大盒巧克力小塑像：妖精，夜骥，猫狸子还有燕尾狗，Albus一定会喜欢。别的礼物来自他们学院的学生家长，Severus根本连看都没看。

 

他白天就耗在实验室，抓紧每分每秒做那些学期进行时来不及完成的研究，晚上则游荡在校园中，伏击把违反校规当儿戏的学生。毕竟，吓唬人是他一辈子最大的乐趣。

 

 

“Severus，不是我不愿意你呆在身边，可我确实希望你能在别的地方度过圣诞假期。”Albus揶揄他，“和别的什么人一起。”

 

每当这种时候，Severus就禁不住忖度，为什么对他来讲，在Hogwarts守着这个八卦兮兮的老头子度过余生会是见鬼的好主意。幸亏现在辞职还来得及；这儿已经没有东西值得留恋了，他眯起眼睛，下定决心。没什么大不了。

 

没什么大不了，冷冷寒夜，他因为孤寂而心口生疼；他梦到了温暖有力的手臂，轻柔细碎的吻还有疯狂到颤栗的性爱。为此他苦涩地埋怨自己，恨自己如此渴望Lupin的手，Lupin包裹住他阴茎的嘴唇；恨自己渴望Lupin回到他的生活。即使这憎恶并不绝对，就像他生命中根本不存在纯洁的东西；他承认，是中了欲望的毒。

 

他鄙视自己扮演了愚不可及的傻瓜，亲手毁掉一切。他没有想让Lupin内疚，他明知道会有什么结果，狼人就是这样。现在多说无益，为时晚矣。

 

 

他修复了一只茶杯，那个仅仅碰裂了的——他决不允许自己再次发疯将之打破，所以这一抹小小的桔红，就安安稳稳站在搁板上的药罐子旁边——偶尔在黑暗中，他会看到暖暖的光亮。

 

 

假期最后一天，有人敲门。他打开，Lupin站在外面，套着破旧的袍子，姿势有些僵硬。看上去他好像和Potter那群人过得不怎么样，没准儿最终他们让他不安了，Severus解恨地想。

 

“我能进来么？”Lupin轻轻问，Severus挪开一步，努力不去看Lupin的脸。‘你有这么强烈的眼神’，Severus回忆起，‘我想我或许喜欢上了也说不定。’

 

狼人面色惨白，挂着厚重的黑眼圈。

 

“还不到喝狼毒剂的时候。”Severus说，Lupin吓了一跳，然后摇摇头。

 

“我知道。我想告诉你一些事情，那个圣诞节……”

 

不，Severus想拒绝，别挑起话题。别再对我说谎，别告诉我是我搞错了，事实完全不同。

 

“在你跟踪我以后，尖叫屋，你知道的，Pomfrey和Dumbledore还有我……我们想找到某种，某种方法能控制那头狼。我们尝试了很多药剂，实验性的，那会儿还没有狼毒剂呢……有一次我吃的药，自然不管用，可是……我记得当时感觉真的很奇怪，然后……基本上什么都没有了。一片空白。就像是被吸进黑洞，持续了好多天……”

 

Severus无言以对。比起之前，他更没想到会这样——这已经超出了他的掌控，他不知道能不能相信Lupin。或许就是随手拈来的谎言——Lupin还有个谎言是什么来着？

 

但基于一些理由，他选择相信；可能因为用这种原因扯谎太过卑鄙无耻。

 

“我知道，这不能让我有任何借口，如果我确实做了你说的事情。”Lupin很伤心，“我只是……我只是不记得了。”

 

Severus控制不了自己，他跌坐在椅子上，把脸埋进双手，狂笑不止。这就是真相？自始至终——所有的自我唾弃，忍不住想和Lupin上床所带来的耻辱，当他们都知道发生了什么以后——Lupin就轻轻松松拍拍手，将一切抛在脑后？若非Severus告诉他，这辈子他都会蒙在鼓里。Black，Potter还有Pettigrew全死了——只要自己守口如瓶，没人能窥探到他的秘密。Merlin，愚不可及……

 

假如早知道Lupin根本不记得，他就算死也决不透露半个字，Severus悲哀地想。他会将这段往事层层叠叠压在心底，没有任何机会浮出水面。那样一来，他就能尽情和Lupin做爱，今夕何夕，不识流年。

 

只是做爱，不是么？那就是他想要的全部。

 

 

“Severus。”Lupin叫他——却没有碰他，Severus忽然很怀念他的手压在自己肩头那份切实的温柔，怀念狼人安抚摩挲他的脊背。再也不会有了，何必念念不忘，空留余恨。

 

“什么？”他抬脸，“你对其他人做何解释？他们也吃了乱七八糟的药？”

 

Lupin明显抖了一下，拉开距离。

 

“我不知道。如果你是想问当时……我只有一个解释……他们才刚学会Animagi不久，你知道那很危险，有时候，会挣扎在人性和……”

 

好在Lupin打住了；他可能也意识到自己的话听上去摇摇欲坠。*不久*，没错，九个月，差不多一年也算不久，是不是？

 

“我必须要问你一些事情，Severus。”他拉开袍子下摆，Severus才发现为什么狼人的姿势那么奇怪，原来他手里拿着冥想盆（pensieve）。“Albus借我的。你能……”

 

“Albus？”他一跃而起，“你告诉他了？”

 

“不，当然没有。如果你愿意告诉他，那是你的权利。”

 

“很好。”他哼了一声，如释重负。“所以，你想要证据？看看我说的是不是真话？”

 

“不是那样的，”Lupin疲倦地回答，“我只是……需要知道。”

 

那能改变什么？还是能伤害*更深*？潘多拉的盒子已经打开，Severus盖不上。

 

“好吧，Lupin。”他说着，“祝你愉快。”

 

他用魔杖尖端拽出长长一束记忆，轻而易举，当初教Potter大脑封闭术（Occlumency）时已经这样做过了，很幸运男孩没能顺便偶然发现——他肯定会杀人灭口。

 

Lupin没有看他，伸手接过冥想盆。

 

“不行，”Severus厉声喝道，“你就在这儿看。我不信任你能不……和别人分享。”

 

他知道这不公平——可他为什么要讲公平？他凭什么宽恕Lupin？没人给过他救赎。

 

 

Lupin一语不发，坐在扶手椅上，用魔杖尖轻点那打着转儿的银丝。Severus看不下去了，他无法忍受大滴大滴珍珠般的晶莹从Lupin琥珀色的眸子中滚落。他后悔要求Lupin待在这里，于是起身，几乎逃出房间。

 

某种程度上讲，旁观更加残酷。那持续了多久？Severus可以不看Lupin，却不能不竖起耳朵——隔壁房间静得瘆人——仿佛结束遥遥无期。

 

然后他听到Lupin站起来。

 

“Severus。”他循声走回去，用钢硬锋利自己的目光，想看穿Lupin，而不是从他脸上读到那些不愿意接受的东西。Lupin勉强站立，两手绞在一起，湿漉漉的眼睛低垂。“谢谢你。”他轻轻致意。

 

“你满意了？”

 

Lupin做了个手势——自我保护性的——好像在防备突然袭击——而这姿势恰恰正是最易遭到摧毁的目标，和平日里的言行判若两人，Severus心口又疼起来。

 

“求你，”狼人声音嘶哑，“不是现在。我需要好好想想。”他指了指冥想盆，“你……”

 

Severus阴阴冷笑，他根本*不用*做Lupin希望的事情，难道不是么？

 

“我等会儿就收拾，然后亲自还给Albus。”他看出来，Lupin似乎害怕他去告状，于是加上一句，“别担心，我没打算让他知道。”

 

“不是，”Lupin有点慌乱，“我需要……我必须……”

 

然后他摆摆手，走出门。

 

空落落的胜利。

 

 

Severus看着冥想盆中游动的银丝，想不透自己的目的，为什么他没有还给Lupin呢，只是抓住机会小家子气地回敬狼人？他应该急不可待地收回这串记忆——藏在脑子里，安全的地方……也是能够继续恣意啃噬他的地方。

 

坐在几分钟前Lupin坐过的扶手椅上，垫子还留着余温，他将魔杖伸向冥想盆。

 

真奇怪，他曾经无数次将记忆存在这里，却一次都没有回顾过——自己不允许。另外，他也一直好奇冥想盆能怎样改变事情——并不是从自己的角度，而是从更大的场面，旁观整个过程。那感觉——几乎不是他，只不过是个瘦弱可怜的黑发男孩儿鲜血淋淋倒在地板上，被水流无情冲击，殷红混着绿色的洗发精，渐渐溶解，慢慢消失。

 

透过雾气他看到Lupin，站立不稳，摇摇晃晃，唇边挂着神志不清的浅笑。狼人目光呆滞，迟钝地环顾浴室，步履蹒跚，倚着墙壁，慢慢蹲在潮湿的地板上，蜷起身子环抱自己。

 

“Moony。嘿，Moony，”Black嚷着，“轮到你了。”

 

Lupin踉踉跄跄站起来，眼神空洞，但他对Black微笑，望着他，献上毫无保留的信任。他会对Black言听计从，不是么？

 

Severus再次看不下去了，陡然间这已经不是冷漠的虚幻，变成完全的真实——他刻在记忆中无比清晰——Lupin轻轻软软的声音：‘他在流血’，——手贴上他的腰——冰凉的手——他记得那双手和自己肌肤相亲时的感觉，好像就在昨天……然后Potter插口：‘别和个娘儿们似的……’

 

不。他猛地挣扎，跳出来，无法继续旁观。他想离开这里，他想……他想脱开枷锁，正是他自己的意志，成为彻底毁灭他的桎梏，死囚。

 

魔杖颤抖，下个瞬间他跌入另一串记忆——不属于他，却关于他。

 

Severus站在Grimmauld广场那栋房子的大厅，凤凰社总部，他的头发依旧油乎乎缠在一处，两手插在袍子的口袋里，看上去好像熬了几天几夜，不知多久没洗漱过——野蛮中加上点疯狂。但他在微笑，并非招牌式的冷笑——确实发自内心，放松的笑容。他想自己没有忘——当时他刚刚研制出了解毒剂，用以对抗食死徒们即将推广，迫害麻瓜学生的新药。Albus正满意地对他说着什么。

 

Lupin也在，狼人缩进房间阴暗的角落，面白如纸，双眼红肿，那是Black死后三个月的事情——而且，Lupin看向Severus时，脸上带着惊讶和迷惑，好像他们第一次见面似的。

 

他对这段记忆并不那么熟悉——但心中沉了一拍，突然后悔起来，他之前都没有留意过Lupin的这个神情。当然如今已经无济于事，尽管如此，还是……下一段记忆交叠而至，他站在Quidditch赛场，因为Slytherin的得分而掩饰不住内心的喜悦——Lupin远远看着他，唇角弯起小小的弧线，不是刻薄，更没有恶意。

 

接着是他们在床上，Lupin面色绯红，随着Severus的进入，喉间溢出软软的呻吟低低的呜咽——就算在现实，他也没有停住端详过Lupin，这是第一次，他看到狼人迎上自己的目光时，眸子里闪烁着痛苦和忧虑。

 

“为什么你从来不闭上眼睛？”Lupin喘息着问。

 

再来，是两人共度的夜晚，他窝在床上，疲倦却满足，一旁Lupin静静凝视他——视线中带着近乎宠溺的柔软温存……

 

Severus抽回魔杖，石像般呆坐在那里，沉默，耗尽了心神。Lupin的记忆，那才是他为什么不想要Severus留着冥想盆的原因。他对自己偷偷看到的东西一点儿不觉得愧疚，相反，有些异样的情绪在慢慢升腾。

 

 

这么多年，每当他想原谅Lupin——都会强迫自己抹去这个念头，更是从未在两人之间提起过——阻碍他的并非不能或者不愿宽恕，他其实那么渴望，那么殷切。

 

但是随后他就会想起来，固然可以去原谅，只是那毫无意义，他的宽恕和仁慈一文不值——正如他对Lupin来说，什么都不是。

 

可能……可能不会什么也不是，他默默想着。

 

 

***

 

 

Severus轻叩Lupin的房门，几乎是立刻就打开了。狼人穿着他洗到褪色的旧晨袍，视线停留在交还他冥想盆的来客身上。

 

“喏，你去还给Albus吧。”

 

“谢谢。”Lupin轻轻点头，Severus站在原地，舌头打结。“请进吧。”

 

他向前迈出一步，想到这是自己第一次造访Lupin的房间，想到他永远都坚持选择自己的领地。Lupin的屋子——像他的人一样——有些凌乱，有些淡淡的……温暖。

 

“我不知该怎么说。”Lupin叹气。我也不知道，Severus对自己讲。“我也不知该怎么做。你想让我……”狼人顿了一下，“你要让我辞职么？”

 

Albus肯定会抓狂的，他想着，咕哝道：“学年才过了一半。”

 

“没错，”Lupin同意，苍白脸颊染上薄薄的红晕，“但是我不想……我不想让你更加难过。”他有些笨拙地一口气讲完，不给Severus机会，就十指交缠着，继续道，“我无意伤害你，甚至希望不曾真的伤害过你。我不知道那件事究竟怎么发生的。而且……没想到那会对我造成这样痛苦的打击……因为你对我来说比什么都重要。不论如何，已经无可挽回地铸成大错，我们都有罪，但他们离开了——而我……现在不同了，我不希望你再受到任何伤害。”

 

那些话如此平凡，朴实，毫不起眼——只有这一次，Lupin没有保持住冷静和矜持——Severus觉得似乎看到Lupin这一面才是最重要的。字字句句——或许没什么特别含义——但仿佛忽然之间，他想听到它们，已经渴望了很多很多年。

 

“这对你来说肯定糟糕透顶，”Lupin补了一句。Severus摇头，坚决否认，可Lupin没有看他，“你一定恨死我了。”

 

这倒是真的，他恨Lupin，虽然不像恨自己那么咬牙切齿。但如今，失去他的恐惧让Severus有了天翻地覆的转变。

 

“你想离开么？”他问。

 

Lupin抬头，一丝惊诧闪过黯淡的眸子，慢慢点亮，他对上Severus的目光，片刻之后说道：“Hogwarts是我的家，唯一的家，当然我想留在这里。我想……和你在一起，可你……”

 

“那就别走了吧。”Severus柔声安慰。

 

Lupin看上去还是不敢相信——或者不知所措。

 

“为什么？”他问。

 

因为我不想再一个人，因为我不想再惩罚我们自己，因为我想试试看我们之间抛开这阴霾的日子会不会很幸福，我想要翻过这一页。

 

“求你了。”他不肯再说。请不要让我解释，请简简单单地留下来。Lupin陷入沉默，Severus想这次是真的结束了，无论如何，Lupin都会弃他而去。

 

“Severus，”Lupin的声音轻得几乎听不到。“我能抱抱你么？”

 

当然，他点头。没问题。于是Lupin伸臂环住他，和梦中憧憬的一模一样。这不再让他退却，他找到了安全感。

 

纤细的手指抚上他的后颈，划过他的肩胛，他希望这份温存永远不要停下来。Lupin将他搂得更紧些，下一瞬，当Lupin的嘴覆盖他的，柔软的唇瓣相接，Severus明白了，这么多年惶惶无依，唯有此时此刻，他才真正找到了心中所求。

 

 

THE END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/4/21

 


End file.
